worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Monster
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) Developed from the Monster. On ground, it uses a combination of a hovercraft and anti-gravity system. On the deck of a space battleship deck, it uses a linear system to move. Model Type - Giant Monster Class - Artillery Robot Crew - 3 MDC By Location Main Body - 1500 Upper Arms - 400 Lower Arms/Cannons - 600 Legs - 1000 Feet - 500 Cockpit - 400 Artillery cannons - 600 Artiller Turret/ammo case - 750 Missile Pods - 650 Armour - stops upto and including standard 30mm rounds Speed Running - 32 kph, 64kph on hover system Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 30m (with cannons at level elevation) Length - 60.3m Width - 31m Weight - 420 tons PS - Effectively a Supernatural 60 Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - nuclear fusion reactor Weapons Weapon Type - Artillery Cannons Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 120km direct fire Damage - 6d6x100 each Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - 12 blasts per cannon Bonuses - +3 strike, -5 to strike normal sized mecha Weapon Type - Quad Cannon (2, Lower Arms) Primary Purpose - anti-ship/installation Range - 30km Damage - 4d6x100 each Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 24 blasts per cannon Bonuses - +2 strike, -3 to strike normal sized mecha Weapon Type - Heavy Missile POds Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/mecha Range - 250km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-48 missiles equal to gunners attacks Payload - 48 total, 24 per pod. Uses the following warheads - H.E., Heavy H.E., Plasma or Light Reaction. (Use Light Nuclear damage for the Reaction warhead) Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses and Penalties cannot dodge Use Robot Combat Elite Punch/Swat - 1d6x10 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ